Confession
by BrandaPanda
Summary: There is a rumor going around that Tk is now a ladies man, but people have really no idea what's going on in his heart.


**A/N:** English is not my first language, if you came across any mistakes please let me know so I can correct it! :) Also, I don't own Digimon!

 **Confession**

Tk couldn't help but be amazed of how the digiworld had the ability to look a little different every time he entered it. He wasn't quite sure if it was just his limited human memory that could never absorb all the details or if the digiworld had the wonderful capability of changing itself, like a living organism. He looked down to Izzy, who was sitting next to him, and wanted to ask if he felt the same way, but the computer genius was busy typing things down in his laptop.

According to the red haired boy, a new affected digimon's attack was going to take place there anytime soon. Angemon and Kabuterimon were already on their champion form, discretely flying while waiting for an enemy to approach.

Tk and Izzy were hiding behind a couple of trees and bushes. There have been more attacks happening than ever, the other digi-destined were in numerous places trying to prevent any new attacks. Tk looked over to the computer screen where Izzy was monitoring the others. Sora and Matt had gone to the ruins of a coliseum they once been the first time they came to the digiworld. Tai and Kari were still in Odaiba, Tk felt a little relieved to see that there was no attack there yet. Mimi, Jou and Meiko were in a little Japanese island. The sea was angry and a storm was coming. That wasn't going to be an easy fight. Izzy zoomed to have a closer look in Mimi, making Tk crack a half smile.

"It is amazing how Mimi can still look good even with all this mess around her." Izzy jumped when he realized Tk was watching him this whole time.

"Yeah she does…" Izzy face was almost as red as his hair and Tk giggled at how cute he looked like this.

Izzy wanted to change subject quick, but actually… Well, there was this little thing Izzy wanted to ask TK about that. But it was kind of embarrassing so he didn't know exactly what to say.

"I… I." The words fell out from his lips before he could help himself. "Well, I though since you're good with girls and stuff… I was wondering if... If maybe… Maybe you could help me… I mean, give some advice? You know… Guy to guy… A Guy-to-guy's advice about girls, I mean."

Tk stood a moment in silent trying to hold back his smile but, eventually, burst into laughter, making Izzy feel the most stupid begin on the digiworld for asking that question. What the hell was he thinking? This wasn't a feeling a computer expert was very used to, so his face was gradually getting as red as his hair.

"Sorry, Izzy. I'm not laughing at you, I swear." TK noticed his friend embarrassment and put his hand on his belly in an attempt to stop laughing. "It's just that is a stupid rumor. I'm not good with girls believe me. Actually, it's quite the opposite."

"What? But I see you flirting with girls all the time." Izzy replied confused.

"But have you ever seen me do anything more than flirt with a girl?" Tk asked lifting an eyebrown.

Izzy searched the back of his mind and honestly couldn't remember. Even with that girl Meiko it seems like Tk only liked making her blush as he did with a lot of other girls, but it never seemed like he actually like one of them.

"Well, no."

"There is your answer, then." Tk said quickly wishing to get it over with the subject.

"Wait, no. I don't understand." Izzy was genuinely confused by his friend's logic.

TK took a deep breath.

"Let me put it down this way." The ends of his lips curved a little bit, forming a broken smile "What does it matter if you can flirt with any girl in the world but you can express your true feelings for the only one that truly matters?"

The space between them was filled with silence. They could hear the buzzing of Kabuterimon's wings. Of course Izzy knew the answer to that question and his nerd instincts were pushing him to say it out loud. But he tried to stop himself, cause he knew those words might hurt Tk in some way. After moments of struggle, Izzy let his geek side get the best out of him.

" It's Kari, isn't it?"

"Yes." TK was so distant that Izzy wasn't even sure if was talking to him.

"Why don't you say anything to her? I mean you guys have been together since you were children and even now you guys hang out all the time. It only natural that at some point you might start looking to each other with different eyes." Izzy tried to make it all better with logic, innocent to the fact that logic didn't always fix everything.

"I wish things were that easy…" Those shinny sky blue eyes turned into a cloudy day.

"And why they aren't?" Izzy replied.

"Cause love is not a like a addition you can solve with your calculator, computer boy. In your language it maybe more of a subtraction, I don't know. Definitely a problem." Tk stopped for a second, seems like he was research his mind to find the right worlds. "Something started to be different between us. First were small things like… Today her hair seems kind of soft and you wish you could to touch it, but shake that idea off. Tomorrow her eyes look prettier. The other day her smile is a bit brighter. We still hang out the way we always did but… I remember the exact moment. We were at a convenient store eating her favorite ice cream after class. Just talking, killing some time. Out of the blue, I had a reflux. But it wasn't vomit or something like that. I could literally feel the words 'I love you' coming from my guts slipping through my throat and reaching so close to my lips I could almost taste them."

Tk went silent for a minute. Izzy could see there was a lot going through his head.

"In the last minute, I manage to bit them down before they got out. But I never forgot it. How wonderful they taste. For the last year… I woke up everyday and think: 'It's today. Today is the day that I'm finally letting those words free'. But that confidence goes way in the exact minute I see her. I open my moth the words on the tip of my tongue just vanish completely and I end up saying some rubbish instead." Tk sighed.

That confession made Izzy feel a little embarrassed. Of course he liked Mimi. He could feel his heart beat faster whenever he was around her, but compared to what Tk was talking about… That kind of love… Izzy wasn't sure he ever felt something like that before.

Tk looked into the horizon and said:

"Makes you think that whoever gave us ours crests knew exactly what he was doing. I could never hold the crest of courage, cause I might as well be the biggest coward that ever lived. Scared of three little worlds. So stupid."

"This is not true!" Izzy protested. He didn't mean for them to come out as loud as they did. "I might not be the most experienced person in the world when it comes to relationships, or people for that matter, but I know you guys since you were little and I know how important you and Kari are to each other. She really likes you."

"As a friend." Tk said cheerless.

"You can't know that for sure. Did it ever occurred to she might feel the same way? And she is also hidden her feelings cause she thinks you only see her as your best friend?"

"Of course it did. A lot of times actually, but… It's just so hard, you know. Like playing the lottery. I win it all or… Kari has been a huge part of my life for as long as I can remember. If a day goes by without seeing her smile or just talking to her is simply not a good day." Tk's lips curved in a melancholic way. "It's so ridiculous… I guess in the end it all still comes down to my parent's divorce. I'm afraid I might lose her, just like I lost them. Just like my brother suddenly wasn't around anymore. I can stand the idea of something like this happening to us. I can't afford to make a mistake." Tk slipped his hands through his hair.

"But what if this isn't a mistake? Maybe, I don't know. You guys might be just made for each other or whatever of that romantic stuff that happen in animes. Your crest is the hope, isn't it? Shouldn't you be more… hopeful?"

"You're right."

Tk gave Izzy a smile that wasn't a sad one neither a happy one.

"Look who is the woman's expert now. I guess I must learn programing quickly because you're about to steal my position of the ladies man of the group."

Izzy's cheek seemed to reflect the color of his hair.

"One day Mimi will realize the amazing guy you are. You have nothing to worry about." Said Tk.

"And one day you will find a way to tell Kari how you feel. I bet it's going to be a lot easier than you thing." Replied Izzy.

"I hope -"

A cutting noise crossed the sky. Tk and Izzy looked above just in time to see the red wings of a Kuwagamon. All those feeling would have to bottle up right now cause duty was calling.

* * *

Hey, everyone!

So I found out that next Digimon Tri OVA is going to be called "Confession" and it's going to have Tk and Izzy as it's protagonists. I know there will be some hints of Koumi (because obviously) and Takari (since the director of the anime did give an interview saying Takeru does have romantic feelings for Kari in TRI). Since Izzy's feeling are already pretty obvious, I imagine the big confession in the title of the movie must come from Tk. So this is kind of what I hope he will say or just the way I think he views his relationship with Kari.

Please comment and let me know what you guys thought of it!

BisouBisou,

BrandaPanda


End file.
